


Height

by Howling_Eclipse



Series: Verikynyan [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Eclipse/pseuds/Howling_Eclipse
Summary: "It's hardly my fault your mother fucked a tree."
Series: Verikynyan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973338
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Height

"Kyn, can you come help me with something?" Mark called from another room, and Verikynyan sat up from where he was laying on the couch. Today was supposed to be a calm day, the two of them just lounging around, but plans had changed and Mark's boyfriend Delan was coming over. Which naturally prompted Mark to shuffle some things around and pull various things out of storage. The Omega stood up and stretched, yawning briefly before going to see what his friend had needed, laughing a bit to himself when he saw the shorter Alpha trying to reach something that was shoved to the back of the closet's upper shelf.  
  
"You know, instead of laughing you can help." came the irritated response, Mark turning around and giving him a mild glare.

"Have you considered...growing more?" Verikynyan couldn't help but tease, causing his friend to huff in annoyance.

"Right, sure. I _never considered that option, thanks so much._ It's hardly my fault your mother fucked a tree. Fucking six foot eight beanpole." Mark snarked back, and the two of them laughed a bit, Mark stepping out of the way so that Verikynyan could reach up and grab the item Mark had been reaching for. He snorted in amusement when he saw that it was one of Mark's many anime DVDs, shaking his head as he handed it to his best friend. While he had never really clicked with the other boy's obsession with anime, he did have to admit that a lot of the shows the other had made him sit through over the years were pretty fun to watch. And it didn't hurt that the main characters were usually fairly attractive. He wandered out to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of water, smirking to himself as something occurred to him.

"Hey Mark! How tall were you last time we measured? Five-five, right? In like eighth grade?" He called out, his tone teasing. He heard something crash a few moments after, presumably something getting thrown at the wall, and laughed at his friend's answering snarl.

"Uh...is this a bad time?" came a voice from the partially open front door, and Verikynyan laughed even harder, waving Delan in.

"Nah, just poking fun at the fact that the Alpha is the shortest person in the apartment." He replied, leaning back to dodge mark's irritated swing as he barrelled into the room. He smiled into his cup as his roommate greeted his boyfriend. Honestly, he liked this one. He had a certain...calmness to him that Mark's previous attempts at dating had lacked. He shook his head.

"Well, let's go watch your newest show, shortass." He said, ruffling Mark's hair as he passed by him back to the living room.

"Fuck you too, Kyn." Mark replied, rolling his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't what I initially expected to work on the next time I wrote, but hey, shit happens. Sorry it's been a bit, been dealing with some private bullshit and havent felt up to...anything, really.


End file.
